1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an explosive device. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an explosive device for use with a warhead. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to an explosive device for use with a warhead fueled by a gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of warheads exist in the prior art which have been used for many years. For example, warheads using explosive chemicals, such as gunpowder, have been in common use for hundreds of years. Other more recent warheads have been devised which involve the dispersion of chemical or biological particles upon impact with a target. In addition, nuclear warheads have been functional since World War II. However, the uses of chemical, biological, or nuclear warheads have drawn severe criticism from the public as a result of the harm to bystanders that occur.
Therefore, there remains a need for a new reliable replacement warhead, or RRW, which is highly effective at delivering a controlled payload to a target, and which results in minimal harm to non-targeted bystanders. In addition, it is desired that such an RRW could be scalable for use in a wide range of applications, ranging from a hand-held weapon to an intercontinental ballistic missile.
The present invention, as is detailed herein below, seeks to provide a new RRW by providing an explosive device for use with a warhead fueled by a gas. The present invention provides a new type of explosive device which is non-radioactive and non-contaminatory. Unlike nuclear weapons, the present invention does not cause electromagnetic fallout or electromagnetic communication disturbances. Rather, the present invention provides an explosive device which can be used in a humane manner so as to not harm bystanders because it provides a very fast, controlled, and complete burn over a precisely defined radius of destruction.